I Would Do Anything
by shewhodanceswithsquirrels
Summary: One shot in response to superstarsvtn's Save-A-Life Drabble challenge. Ginny saves Draco's life. Again.


**A one shot I wrote for the Save-A-Life Drabble challenge. **

**Rules:**

**-For word count, anywhere between 500-2,000.**

**-Can be posted here or linked to your page :)**

**-D/G**

-Must contain an event in which Draco or Ginny saves the other from a potentially life-threatening event, this challenge can have humor but is to be written as serious.

**  
-Must contain the line, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive."**

**I wrote it in like, ten minutes, so, be nice. **

Ginny couldn't believe they were stuck in this situation again. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her wand. Mentally cursing herself for letting her get dragged into this all over again, she stood and dressed.

Of course, Draco was nowhere to be seen and she was left to fix this all alone. Goddamn boy; he should have known. But then, so should she have . . . oh bother, they had both known better. But there she was, getting dressed again, the whole room smelling of her lover with him nowhere to be found.

As she walked downstairs, she kept to the shadows, so as not to be seen. She heard voices from a short distance away, she walked towards them.

"How does he keep finding his way in here?" came an impatient, angry voice.

"Someone had to have let him know," came a woman's voice.

Because that wasn't obvious, Ginny thought to herself, scoffing inwardly.

"Just tell me where you put him this time," she whispered to herself.

As if on cue, a mans voice, probably her brother's, said, "Do you think Scotland was good enough?"

'Scotland! Jesus, they're getting extreme!' she thought, her eyes opened wide in shock. 'Where the hell in Scotland would they have put him?'

And then, as if on cue again, came Harry's voice, "No one will ever expect Stirling Castle."*

Ginny almost laughed out loud. The last time this had happened and their captive had escaped, they had figure it was someone on the inside letting him in, yet here they were talking about it right out in the open. But why Scotland?

"When is the execution?" came Lupin's voice.

Ginny blanched. Execution! Since when had they gotten so violent? He hadn't actually done anything except infiltrate their headquarters . . .

She waited in silence for the reply to Lupin's question.

It came from her mother. "Tonight."

Ginny's face turned pale white. How would she infiltrate the Stirling Castle and save him before tonight? Her mind worked furiously as several ideas came into her head . . . she had to stall them . . . but how?

She walked into the room.

The conversation stopped abruptly.

"Morning everyone," she said cheerily, far from what she felt.

Harry looked at her and smiled, perfectly oblivious that it was his precious girlfriend that had been letting in the nasty death eater, and sleeping with him to boot! She smiled back, she needed as many people on her side as she could get, and alienating Harry was not a good idea.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

Ginny slipped out of the house as soon as she had the cover of darkness. It was Christmas break and most of everyone in the order was at the headquarters, so it was harder than she would have thought. She noted the people missing, because those would be the people that were guarding Draco. She needed to hurry, in only an hour, the whole Order would be there to oversee the execution.

Ginny's chest started heaving at the thought of that horrid word. As soon as she was out of the house, she disapparated to Stirling Castle. She had visited the castle few times since joining the order, it being a possession of the Order of the Phoenix, it was generally used as a fall back headquarters or a prison; a prison, in this case.

Ginny quickly surveyed the landscape, no guards on outside duty, so she could just go in the back entrance, but getting through the halls would be tough. As planned, she walked straight through the back door and into the kitchens. No lights; this might be easier than she thought.

She slunk through the corridors, praying to some kind of god that she was going the right direction; the castle was huge and any error would take a long time to fix. Suddenly she heard screams. His screams. They were more yells than anything, yells of fury more than pain.

Ginny's whole face fell. "Please, don't let me be too late," she murmured frantically.

She followed the screams to a corridor. Two guards stood outside the door.

She stunned one of them from her hiding spot in the shadows and narrowly avoided a response spell sent her direction from the man's partner. She managed to hit him with a stunning spell right before he called out a warning. Ginny's heart beat fast, she had just stunned Kingsely Shacklebolt and her father.

'Good grief, Draco, what the hell have you gotten me into?' she thought furiously.

The door the two had been guarding wasn't even locked, she opened it, slid through and closed it before the members on the inside even noticed. Draco lay crumpled in the middle, looking dejected and forlorn. A gash on the side of his head dripped blood, a bruise shone on his left eye, his shirt (her favorite one, no less) was ripped on his back and was dark brown from dried blood on the shoulder, his hair was a mess and his breathing was ragged.

'Oh, darling, what have they done to you!' she thought sadly, looking around at his captors. Harry and Ron were already there, as was four or more people she didn't know so well, along with her mother, Lupin and Snape.

How could Snape let them do this! What was he thinking?

Ginny didn't know what to do. Then with a quick breath she pulled her hood up over her head and, lurking around in the shadows, began throwing stunning curses out, all the while circling the room. The captors shrieked and started casting spells into all the shadows of the large room but Ginny never stopped moving around, so they never quite got her.

"Draco, catch!" she yelled suddenly, and then threw a wand at him, she had lifted it off of Kingsley outside.

Draco, who hadn't been bound in ropes this time, caught it magnificently and joined in the fighting, two against nine; Snape having not fired one single spell for either side.

Ginny was hit with a curse that made her hand start bleeding profusely. She cursed but didn't stop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape casting sneaky little defensive spells over Draco, in a few moments, all the order but Snape lay on the ground, stunned.

Draco looked warily into the shadows and Ginny emerged. A smile flashed across his face and he opened his arms, Ginny bound into them and hugged him tight around his neck.

Draco looked at Snape. "Can you . . . fix this?" he asked.

Snape nodded and Draco disapparated the both of them to his manor. As soon as they were standing alone in his room, Ginny let loose.

"You stupid, stupid boy!" Ginny yelled, letting her tears flow out. "How many times have I told you to wait for me before trying to leave headquarters!? I could have gotten you out safely!" she whined, not holding back anymore as she cried and punched his chest.

Draco winced softly and Ginny gasped.

"Oh, darling, lie down!" she commanded tenderly.

Draco grinned and rolled his eyes.

She glared at him. "Now you listen here, just because you're hurt doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" she said, returning to her furious state as she began looking over his beautiful body, curing his wounds as she went.

Draco looked up at her curiously as she worked.

"What?" she snapped.

"Why did you . . . why did you come save me . . . again? I mean, you know I knew better, and you're whole family was there . . . you had to curse your whole family," he said looking troubled. "Why would you pick me over your own family? I know you love them," he said, looking confused and bewildered.

Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked down at him tenderly. "Draco, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive. Even if it means storming a castle and stunning my own family members, Draco, I love you," she said meaningfully.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "You know I couldn't live without you, Gin."

Ginny snorted.

"Isn't that the god damn truth.


End file.
